


euphoria

by RedamancyEffect



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform, lucas pov, tooth-rooting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect
Summary: kun is always taking care of yukhei, anytime, anywhere. the younger realizes that his feelings are way past a crush now.





	euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> k idk what this is ??? dont expect too much, its kinda late and i suddenly wanted to white this cuz the kun ships are dry af ??? English is not my main language  
> enjoy !!!

it’s been now few years... two ? three ? maybe more, yukhei doesn’t really remember but they have been together for a good time, having long days of training together with jungwoo, waiting for them to debut and finally achieving their dreams. it’s been now a pretty big time with each other, even living in the same house. now, yukhei is just used to have his ge, his little ge cook, nag, take care of him in any circonstances... 

he is so used to it that he don’t notice, at first how much his kun-ge do for him. always complying and giving so much of himself for the other members, for yuhkei himself. 

their personnalities are pretty much opposites, maybe meant to crash, but it never did. kun is always patient, docile, pliant with everything and everyone and yukhei knows he can be annoying, loud but it never once angered his ge. and he asked himself why...

everyone knows that kun didn’t have yet his propre debut, with a proper spotlight. it angers yukhei, that so much people don’t know him, his talent, his beauty. of course it does because his ge is too soft, too much of a good person to say it, to let it bother him.

but somewhere, as horrible and selfish it can sound, yukhei is happy as it is. he is the only one (aside from his members) to have noticed the wonderful person kun and he wants to keep it that way. to keep kun as his.

_his._

he doesn’t know when it started but it did. when he took notice of all the little things, all the little efforts and parts of himself kun gave. how he woke up earlier everyday just for the members living in the u dorm to have breakfast, did the laundry, cooked lunch and dinner when it was not his real role. how he helped and pampered the other younger chinese members for them to feel at home and not away from it.

he gave so much and yukhei seemed to be the only one to notice. many of his friends seeked relief and comfort with kun but yukhei never once saw kun do it.

so he wondered, was he okay ? 

the frustration of not being able to realize your dream as a whole, to have to take care of a house pretty much by yourself and on top of this, having this (pretty much useless, lucas would say, he is perfect) dieting obsession where kun would miss few meals, even pass on the most delicious things only to fit in sm’s standards. the thing is, kun was way past this, at first he was asked to lose few pounds but now he looks way too skinny for someone of his age and yukhei was always afraid of doing too much, playing too much around kun, afraid he would break in front of him.

but he wants to do something.

be that person who helps him everyday, be that shoulder he can lean on.

yukhei tries to convince himself that this is not a crush that he’s arbouring, just plain friendship. but soon enough, jealousy takes over and he’s aware that it is not only a crush but something way past it.

he knows that ten means nothing when he leans on kun, places his hand on the soft thigh of his ge. but he is envious of their relationship. they have been together way before yukhei’s arrive in sm, and for a fact, the thai man knows a lot more on kun than him – how they don’t seem to have this weird wall kun seems to have around him, how skinship goes easier. he glares at the thai without being aware, the latter responds with an annoying smirk and a glint in his eyes.

with the fear of missing his chance, yukhei tries and tries again to get closer. when usually he lazes around in the dorm, he starts to help in the chores, trying to get as much time as he can with kun, the latter always trying to stop him with the same excuses « i’m okay », « you should go rest » or « it’s nothing i can’t handle » with that never ending soft smile and yukhei is furious that he never let anyone help him, enter his heart as if scared.

but he continues, sticking to kun everywhere, at anytime, assisting him in everything that he judges too « hard » for the older. 

he sees the knowing looks jungwoo, ten and renjun send him. even johnny seems to know something, but he is not ashamed.

and nothing feels as good as kun giving in, little by little – from the cooking (he does his super best, even if it’s not) to the cleaning, the training. but as time passes, the deeper in love he feels; he knows the risks, they’re idols, males overall... however the chances of this love being unrequired scared him the most and god he wants to cry when he thinks about the possible heartbreak it’ll cause him. 

yet, it won’t stop him from protecting kun like the latter did.

 

but the feelings might be reciprocal, or ten and jungwoo says so. he doesn’t get his hopes too high – but kun does seem more open, closer, happier around him.

it is to a point where they even cuddle together. don’t ask yukhei how it happened, even more without him dying from an heart attack but it did. he would have never think of the older as the cuddling type but the surprise is pleasant, mostly when kun fits so easily in his arms, being so little compared to yukhei’s long limbs. the younger always takes this opportunity to watch the other sleep, so peacefully, stare at his oh so beautiful features. and yukhei can’t help to dream of him all night long.

it is on a rainy day that _it_ happens. 

they are in they shared room, soft water drops hitting the window, the air a bit cold. ten is probably in his room, jungwoo left earlier to hung out with dongyoung. 

they are both on yukhei’s bed, kun’s abandoned, untouched. they are both attending their own activities – kun is reading, eyes softly dropping and yukhei notices how tiny and vulnerable he looks right now that he wants to tuck him in bed forever and take care of him all his life.

kun’s head is resting on his chest, and the younger continues to stare until kun lifts his head up, eyes meeting and their faces are so close and yukhei feels his heart speeding up and can’t stop his eyes from glancing down to the other’s lips. kun notices, of course he does. and the blush that starts to harbour his cheeks is probably the best thing yukhei saw in his life – but his ge doesn’t break their moment, doesn’t look away so yukhei feels boldness, courage rise into him.

he starts to lean in, slowly until he’s a breath away, lips almost touching but kun doesn’t move, doesn’t run away so he goes for it.

he kisses kun’s soft lips and a rush of emotions overtake his mind before shutting off. before closing his eyes, he sees the beautiful eyelashes caressing the blushing cheeks of the other male. it feels like an eternity, the rain’s sounds becoming deaf to his ears. he can only think of the man in front of him.

_kun. kun. kun._

when they finally break apart, a soft smile is gracing kun’s gorgeous face, and yukhei never felt so enamoured, infatuated in his whole life. he returns the smile softly.

kun surprisingly dives in for an another one, but who’s yukhei to refuse him. they kiss a few more times before he dares to talk.

« will you marry me ? », yukhei blurts and he feels a blush rising on his cheeks, damning his unfiltered mouth but kun only responds with a laugh, music to his ears. 

kun answers with something with the lines of « later » and that sends yukhei’s heart in euphoria one more time. 

he waited for such a long time. if he knew, he would have kissed kun way earlier but life comes with time. nothing much changes after that, aside the fact that kun allows himself to be much clingier than before, lets himself fall into the big strong arms yuhkei keeps open for him to cry, to let everything out, seeks for affection for a first. 

yukhei is _content_.

even if this relationship comes with fears, possible judgement and a lot more things, he feels strong. this time he has someone to protect, a smile to keep intact and yukhei is ready to affront anything. 

yukhei has never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> kun supremacist™️  
> okay hum what the actual fuuuh.... this was supposed to be few lines I swear but I got carried like real away and finished with this and it’s much solfège than expected like ????? welp... leave kudos and comments ?


End file.
